A lane departure prevention apparatus disclosed in a Patent Literature 1 is known as one example of a lane departure apparatus. The lane departure prevention apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 is configured to apply, to a vehicle, yaw moment for preventing the vehicle from departing from a driving lane by controlling braking force applied to a wheel (i.e. a tire), if there is a possibility that the vehicle departs from the driving lane.
Moreover, although a Patent Literature 2 does not disclose the lane departure prevention apparatus, the Patent Literature 2 is related to the present invention. The Patent Literature 2 discloses a vehicle that has a first differential apparatus including a first mechanism (a center differential lock mechanism in the Patent Literature 2) that is configured to limit a differential rotation between front wheels and rear wheels by directly driving the front wheels and the rear wheels selectively.